Rescuing Frost
by Mewster7
Summary: Pitch has captured Jack, and is trying to get the frosty boy to tell him where the guardians are, preparing a secret weapon to destroy him once and for all. He has made it so that no one can get through to where Jack is hidden. Or so he thinks, but what he doesn't know is that there is another important element to the story... This is my first story. Hope you like it!
1. Prolouge

"PITCH!" screamed the boy, "Let me go!"

"Aw," Pitch said, pouting like a baby, "But that would take away all the fun." He laughed. "Now Jack, tell me, where the guardians are and I'll let you go on your way."

"NEVER!"

Pitch laughed again (man, he did that a lot). "Well, then I guess you're going to be here for a while.


	2. Chapter 1

Thousands of miles above ground in a solid place of being instead of a place of shadows, and thousands of miles away from that, a girl could hear Jack's angry screams. No, it was not because they were so loud, nor was it because of the girl's sonar ears, though that was probably part of it. No, it was because of her heart. It was pulling her towards him. It had been doing this for a while though, as well as him to her. In fact, not long before Jack was taken by Pitch, they had recently put that pull into action. Now she was crying because now her little snowflake was pulled away. Yeah she was mad. No, not mad. She was boiling. Literally, she was heating up. Yeah, being the dragon princess has it's disadvantages. Like, perhaps, uncontrollable fire breath. She started to breathe. Heave, heave, FLAMES! Luckily, everything in the mountain that was her home was fireproof. She thought back to when she had first met Jack. How he'd asked her name to himself, not knowing she could see him, and she'd answered.

"Fireheart Smoke" she'd said.

It was a strange name but it was her name and she was a strange girl. The frost boy had been confused about her, then he found out that she had been his girlfriend in his past life. She had known for she had never died. Now Fireheart needed help rescuing her frost boy. She clasped her hand around her necklace and it started to get warm, hot even. Light glowed from the cracks in her hands but she held on. The heat that would be unbearable for an ordinary human being but for her it was comforting. Then, there was a flash, and a girl appeared.


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Here's the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Frost: No, you don't.**

**Me: what's that suposed to mean?**

**Jack: Nothing.**

**Me: Tell me!**

**Jack: No. **

**Me: TELL ME!**

**Jack: No. **

**Me: RAAAAAAAAAH! (chases Jack)**

**Jack: (runs) **

The girl looked only about 10 or 11- which she was, unlike Fireheart who looked about 15 or 16- which she wasn't. She had blond hair in big, thick, and wavy curls, pale skin, a freckles, dancing across the bridge of her nose and the tops of her cheeks. Her eyes were like a cats, with her irises taking up most of what you could see and slits for pupils. The irises themselves seemed to be speckled with every possible eye color, and some eye colors that weren't. The girl's fingernails were abnormally long, and pointed. Like a cat's. Even her teeth were cat-like, with long, pointed canines.

Fireheart looked happy to see the girl. She herself had bronze skin and long, golden hair that went down to mid-thigh level. Her eyes were like humans, except for one thing. This was the fact that her irises looked like rings of fire. Her fingernails were long and pointed like the girl's, but, instead of cat-like, they looked like miniature dragon nails. Her teeth, too, looked like a dragon's.

"Caty!" Fireheart exclaimed, "It's nice to see you!"

"Oh, it was my pleasure" Caty purred, "I felt your signal." A long-haired brown cat's tail flicked behind her.

"Good," said Fireheart, "Because he's got Jack, and he wants to know where they are. We need to rescue him."

"I've got your back," encouraged Caty, "Now lets go."

Soon, they were off, heading to rescue Frost.

**Raise oue had if it's not what you expected!**


	4. Chapter 3

The flight (yes, they flew) did not take long. The way they flew was on Fireheart's back. Don't worry, she was in dragon form. It was a relaxing flight though, the wind whipping against their faces and drying Fireheart's tears. Of course, on her they were already dry before the wind could do anything.

Why they didn't ask the Guardians for help? They didn't even know about Fireheart's relationship with Frost. The only way the Guardians knew her and thought Jack knew was by her famous reputation in the spirit world. Even if they knew her well, they would never have thought of them being together: Fireheart could control fire, while Jack Frost melted like humans sweat. The Guardians definitely wouldn't approve.

They managed to avoid being seen by any pedestrians, and landed safely on the only entrance to Pitch's shadow den that could be used in the physical world. Fireheart turned human the moment they touched the ground, and grabbed Caty's hand. Together, they jumped into the hole.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Alirights, lets get to the basics. Caty, will you do the dislclaimer.**

**Caty: Disclaimer: Mewster7 doesn't own anybody except Fireheart and me. Everybody else is owned by whoever went into making Rise of the Guardians**

**Me: I know, it's sad. **

Jack was still hanging there, unwilling to give an answer to Pitch. The Nightmare King was unperturbed by this, however, because he knew that Jack could only stay quiet for so long. Besides, he enjoyed keeping the frost boy here, inspiring fear.

Suddenly, a banging sound resonated through the room. Pitch turned, the noise was caused by a couple of girls banging on the doors. The girls seem to be a couple of children, one teenage, one tweenage, that looked like they had lost their way. However, what Pitch did not know was that these particular girls just happened to be Fireheart and Caty. He smiled, just more ways to inspire fear. Pitch made the barred door swing open and his nightmare sand came up and wrapped around Fireheart like a blanket. Fireheart struggled in the sand's grip and pretended to be scared, but that was it, an act.

While this struggle was happening, Caty slipped into kitten form and promptly used her powers to form an ever-lasting half circle of ice around Jack.

Fireheart pretended to give up the struggle, defeated. Pitch smiled cruelly, and nightmare sand quickly bound around her wrists and ankles so that she make making an X shape in midair. That was when Fireheart decided that she didn't want to be chained up. She clicked her thumb across her middle and index fingers and a flame danced across her fingertips. Fireheart turned her hand, rolling the fire onto her palm. She repeated these steps in her other hand. Suddenly, the flames grew and lit up her whole hands, vaporizing her chains. She landed gracefully on the ground. That's when Fireheart's whole body lit up and she charged Pitch, searing the room as she went.

Fireheart quickly vaporized Jack's own chains, then turned to Pitch, "Now, do you want to stand and fight? Or would you prefer to live?"

Pitch chose the second option, he ran.

**I have a surprise! Because the next chapter is so short, and it's the last chapter, I'm posting both at onnce, okay? Got it? Good. **


	6. Chapter 5: The Final Chapter, Voting!

**Alright every body, lets do the disclaimer together.**

**Everybody + Harry Potter: Mewster7 does not own anybody except for Fireheart and Caty.**

**Me: Harry, your in the wrong story**

**Harry Potter: Oh. (walks away)**

**Me: I don't own Harry Potter either **

As they walked away the Frost Boy looked at the Dragon Princess.

"I waited so long, I thought you would never come for me, that you now hated me." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

Fireheart turned to face him, and they both stopped walking. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips then whispered back.

"Jack, I will _always_ love you"

**Wait! Before you go off reading some other fanfiction, I'm having a vote.**

**Choice 1: This stroy is finishe forever and we just leave it as it is.**

**Choice 2: (This choice may take a while to take action). I redo the story so that it can have a sequel/more chapters (havn't decided which)** **_but _it is going to be more gruesome and have some torture in it. **

**Thanks for reading, and please Vote! I wnat more reviews than I have ever gotten before in my life! How do I know that you like it if you don't review? It always seems to be the same people reviewing. I can my favorites and followers, and most have them I have _never_ seen review. Also, I need votes. **


End file.
